Gorn Hegemony
The Gorn Hegemony was an interstellar government operated by the Gorn from the planet Gornar. It was governed by a king and council. History Originally, there were three worlds which held three separate, yet similar, reptilian species. These species resided on the first three planets of the Gdhar System, located within the Beta Quadrant. At some point in the 2110s, all three sub-species joined their collective forces and resources to create a loose alliance known as the Gorn Confederation. The new government later migrated en masse to the nearby world of Gornar. The Confederation later reformed itself into the Hegemony. First contact between the Gorn Hegemony and the United Federation of Planets took place in 2267, when the Gorn attacked the Federation colony on Cestus III. The Hegemony saw the strike as a preemptive move, since they regarded the Cestus system as part of their territory. Due to the intervention of the Metrons, a tentative peace was establsihed between the Federation and the Hegemony.TOS novel: Dreadnought!; TOS comic: "Dying of the Light"; TOS video game: Starfleet Command II After decades of relatively peaceful relations between the two powers, the Hegemony was toppled by a coup d'etat in 2374. The new Gorn leadership then launched a new offensive Federation space, starting at Cestus III. The crew of the managed to end the conflict and convinced the Gorn to join the Federation Alliance in the war against the Dominion.TNG comic: "The Gorn Crisis" At some point during the 2380s the Hegemony government and military became heavily infiltrated by Species 8472 who began planting seeds for conflict among the powers of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. In 2384 a Gorn starship attacked the IKS Quv in the neutral space between the Hegemony and the Klingon Empire, killing 207 Klingons and capturing many others. When the Hegemony refused to hand over their prisoners, Chancellor Martok broke off diplomatic relations, expelled their diplomats, and ordered Klingon Defense Force ships to the border.ST website: The Path to 2409, Volume 5, Chapter 4 War broke out in 2386 when the Klingons attacked and captured Gila IV, a Gorn colony.ST website: The Path to 2409, Volume 7, Chapter 5 Over the next three years hostilities quieted as the Federation attempted to mediate between the two powers, but the negotiations failed and in 2389 open war erupted once more in the Gamma Orionis system.ST website: The Path to 2409, Volume 10, Chapter 2 King Slathis negotiated with groups of Nausicaan mercenaries to fight for the Hegemony. Despite this, the Gorn were slowly driven back, and Gornar eventually fell to the Klingon Empire in 2403. Slathis agreed to swear fealty to the Empire, allowing the Hegemony to maintain some self-rule, and was given a non-voting seat on the Klingon High Council.ST website: The Path to 2409, Volume 24, Chapters 1-4 In their capacity as a client state, the Hegemony took part in the Third Federation-Klingon War on the side of the Klingon Empire.ST video game: Star Trek Online External links References Category:Governments Category:Organizations